1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a safety strip of a protection board of a treadmill, and more particularly to a protection strip by which the treadmill can be more safely used. In addition, the potential fear of the user in making jogging exercise thereon can be removed.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The conventional treadmill makes use of an electrical motor and a transmission belt to drive rotation wheels which bring a running belt into rotation in order for the user to make a smooth jogging exercise. In order to support the weight of the user, a running board is disposed under the running belt. However, the running belt circles around the running board. Therefore, it would be safer to fit a front and a rear protection board at the front and rear of the running belt for fear that an accident happens when the user can""t catch up with the rotation speed of the running belt due to an improper speed adjustment or a relapse of illness so that the feet therefore slip out of the running belt.
Currently, a lot of products are provided with protection boards at the front and rear end of the running belt. However, they ignore the clearance created between the running belt and the front and rear protection board. Accordingly, an accident might happen because the strange things or the hands or the feet of the user are clamped between them.
It is a primary object of the present invention to provide a safety strip of a protection board of a treadmill which is disposed between the running belt and the rear protection board in order to cover the clearance between them. Therefore, it can be avoided that the strange things or the hands, the feet and the hair are clamped between them to cause an accident.